


Агент Хейлвинкль: Спасение рождественского настроения Стилински

by ElasticLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Christianity, Christmas Fluff, Crack, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining, Santa's Elves, elf!Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove
Summary: Он — Старший Рождественский агент, был неоднократно награжден Карамельным Советом. В праздничный сезон он дарил радость нуждающимся в этом семьям. Несколько авторитетных отраслевых изданий назвали его особое внимание к деталям «душевным», «вдохновляющим» и «невероятно важным».Но Стилински…





	Агент Хейлвинкль: Спасение рождественского настроения Стилински

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Agent Halewinkle and the Stilinski Cheer Initiative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796392) by [WhoNatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNatural/pseuds/WhoNatural). 



Первое, о чем подумал Дерек, стремительно приближаясь к земле — обувь эльфов совершенно не предназначена для лазания по деревьям.  
  
Второй пришла мысль, что Айзек, несмотря на свою милую и невинную внешность, являлся тем еще мелким засранцем и провернул все это нарочно.  
  
— Долго же ты летел, — раздался бессмысленный комментарий, а затем в поле зрения Дерека попали бронзовые кудряшки на фоне унылого зимнего неба сквозь голые ветви дерева. Под спиной не оказалось даже малюсенького сугробчика, чтобы смягчить его падение, и Дерек, распластанный на земле в позе орла, застонал, задумавшись, не насажал ли он синяков на свои леденцы. Потому что это будет вишенкой на зачерствевшем финиковом пудинге, в который превратилась вся последняя неделя.  
  
— Почему ты не носишь колпак? Это часть твоей униформы, — заворчал Дерек. Хоть и прошло уже полвека с тех пор, как Айзек был его подопечным в программе обучения профессиональных праздникодарителей, Дерек все еще чувствовал себя ответственным за этого мелкого идиота. — Санта не просто так внес это в инструкции.  
  
— Колпак портит мне прическу, — хмуро заявил Айзек, помогая Дереку встать на ноги. — Кора говорит, что я со своими кудряшками похож на эльфийскую версию Роберта Паттинсона.  
  
— Я не знаю, кто это.  
  
— Я тоже, — пожав плечом, признался Айзек. — Но Коре он, кажется, нравится.  
  
— Кора прикалывается над тобой, — сообщил Дерек, поправив колпак на голове.  
  
— Неправда! Кора сказала, что у нее есть список из семи лучших кандидатов, из которых она, возможно, выберет того, с кем пойти на танцы под омелой, — заявил Айзек. Слепая надежда плескалась в огромных океанах глаз, и Дерек был уверен на все сто, что Айзек играет нечестно, частенько пользуясь ими в своих целях.  
  
Дерек тяжело вздохнул. Нужно было перевести разговор на другую тему до того, как все это перерастет в рассказ о том, какая у его сестры нежная на вид кожа восхитительного оттенка клубники со сливками; и что ее уши — практически идеальное соотношение равнобедренных треугольников. Снова.  
  
Нет ничего более драматичного, чем влюбленный эльф. Дерек в очередной раз порадовался, что ему подобная ерунда не свойственна.  
  
— А что ты вообще тут делаешь? — выгнул бровь Дерек, и Айзек напрягся, словно забыл про воскресную прогулку.  
  
— В диспетчерской начали беспокоиться. Они сказали, что ты не выходил на связь почти три дня.  
  
Интересно, его мама когда-нибудь прекратит обращаться с ним как с девяностосемилетним ребенком? Дереку едва удалось не закатить глаза.  
  
— Я на очень сложном и секретном задании. Мне сейчас нужно полное уединение.  
  
— Так вот почему ты залез на дерево? — Айзек глянул в окно, но Дерек подошел ближе, воспользовавшись собственными внушительными габаритами по сравнению с его субтильными, долговязыми сверстниками. А из Стайлза получился бы отличный эльф с его вздернутым носом, морозным румянцем и…  
  
— Скажи моей м… мадам Хейлвинкль, что я отчитаюсь перед ней позже.  
  
— Настоящая операция «Анти-Хамбаг*»? — Айзек нелепо округлил глаза, даже не пытаясь скрыть своего восхищения. Дерек кивнул, запихнув чувство вины куда подальше. Если сейчас его уши позеленеют, Айзек уже через секунду поймет, что его надули. — Больше ни слова. Удачи, Дерек.  
  
— Спасибо, — пробубнил Дерек, чувствуя себя хреново из-за лжи, поскольку за это бесчисленное количество людей ежегодно попадают в список непослушных. — Эй, Айзек? — позвал он. Парень, в это время как раз собиравшийся открыть невидимую дверь в дереве, остановился и выжидающе посмотрел на Дерека. — Кора сама не своя до «Огненных шариков»**. Это не совсем по-эльфийски, но она очень любит жгучую корицу. Однажды я видел, как она чуть не свихнулась от счастья при виде пачки «Big Red»***.  
  
Айзек пришел в такой неописуемый восторг, что мог бы, казалось, совершить трансконтинентальный полет без оленей.  
  
— Спасибо, Дерек! — выдохнул он и растворился в мерцающем облачке под перезвон колокольчиков.  
  
 **__________**  
*Хамбаг — Bah! Humbug! - это выражение одного из героев Christmas Carol Диккенса, Скруджа. Означает оно факт отсутствия веры в то, что Рождество существует. В основном используется, чтобы показать свое отвращение, раздражение или презрение к рождественскому сезону и праздничной суматохе.   
**Огненные шарики — конфеты со вкусом жгучей корицы.  
***Big Red — жвачка со вкусом корицы и мяты.  
  


***

  
  
Цель миссии Дерека была проста — внедрить дух праздника в дом нуждающейся в помощи семьи, ненавязчиво совершить несколько праздничных деяний, насладиться результатами своего труда и успеть домой на коричный ром с маслом.  
  
Он — Старший Рождественский агент — был неоднократно награжден Карамельным Советом. В праздничный сезон он дарил радость нуждающимся в этом семьям. Несколько авторитетных отраслевых изданий назвали его особое внимание к деталям «душевным», «вдохновляющим» и «невероятно важным».  
  
Но Стилински…  
  
С Джоном Стилински все было довольно легко. Все, что требовалось от Дерека, это убедиться, что вылет его сына Стайлза из колледжа не задержится и что ему хватит готовых работать в Рождество заместителей, чтобы он мог взять выходной и посвятить день себе.  
  
Прошло ровно десять лет со смерти его жены, и по задумчивому взгляду во время распаковки елочных украшений было совершенно ясно, что он скучает по ней, но в последние полгода Джон встречался с доброй, привлекательной медсестрой. Единственное, что требовалось для того, чтобы сделать его Рождество идеальным, это вернуть Стайлза домой вовремя. С этим Дерек определенно мог справиться.  
  
А вот Стайлз был той еще корзинкой с побрякушками. Дерек много раз наблюдал у него признаки синдрома вынужденной радости, что делало Стайлза одним из самых серьезных случаев в его карьере. Свою роль он играл хорошо — надевал уродливые свитера и покачивал головой под рождественские попсовые песни, разматывая длинными красивыми пальцами клубки гирлянд, — но совсем не искренне.  
  
Стайлз был праздничным притворщиком, и Дерек, хоть убейте, не мог понять, почему.  
  
Сначала он думал, что это последствия важной годовщины, через которую пришлось пройти недавно семье Стилински, но Стайлз, кажется, уже смирился с потерей мамы и просто обожал Мелиссу, нынешнюю подругу его отца.  
  
Еще одной возможной причиной была экзаменационная депрессия, но Дерек давно заметил, что Стайлз был невероятно умным и все схватывал на лету. Он даже не солгал, когда вскинул вверх руки, немного оголив плоский загорелый живот, и радостно сияя глазами заявил, что «поимел этот семестр».  
  
У них не было проблем с деньгами, Стайлз не переживал в этом году никаких серьезных расставаний, и все его близкие друзья вернулись на праздники в город. Впервые в жизни Дерек растерялся.  
  
Поэтому он вновь взгромоздился на дерево, стоящее в непосредственной близости от Стайлзовой спальни, надеясь найти хоть какую-то зацепку в подслушанном телефонном разговоре.  
  
— То есть получается, что ты и Кира, Лидс и Джордан, Денни и Кайл, даже Мэйсон и Лиам будут парами? — Стайлз зарылся пальцами в свои волосы, отчего они начали торчать как иголки у елки. Дерек улыбнулся от мысли, что так он стал выглядеть совсем милым и пушистым, как мех новорожденного песца. — Нет, чувак, давай встретимся в другой раз. Я чертовски устал.  
  
Улыбка растаяла, и на лице появилось хмурое выражение, когда Дерек услышал отмазку. Он задумчиво почесал подбородок, когда Стайлз сбросил вызов, включил приставку и уселся играть.  
  
Если Стайлз так устал, почему он не ложится спать? Или он просто выдумал эту причину, чтобы не идти на встречу друзей в одном из местных баров.  
  
Дерек вновь проиграл в голове подслушанный разговор, принимая к сведению, как Стайлз перечислил всех до своего отказа от предложения. Они были его друзьями — Дерек специально их всех собирал, — и Стайлз любил проводить с ними время, но…  
  
Осознание накрыло Дерека так, что он чуть не свалился с дерева второй раз за день.  
  
Конечно же. Все перечисленные собирались прийти парами, и Стайлз был единственным одиноким в компании. Довольно часто бывает такое, что в праздники становится одиноко. Казалось бы, вся деятельность направлена на романтику, семьи и парочки, и если Стайлз находился на том этапе своей жизни, когда ему очень хотелось отношений, то совсем неудивительно, что он огорчался от любого напоминания о своем одиночестве.  
  
Он взглянул на Стайлза по-новому: примечая удрученно опущенные плечи, тихий грустный вздох, когда в игре что-то пошло не так, и тоскливое выражение на лице, когда он посмотрел в пустое пространство, мысленно уплывая в такие дали, о которых Дерек мог только догадываться.  
  
Дерек кивнул сам себе, уже формируя в голове новый план. Он три месяца тренировался в искусстве романтики на Амурных курсах, которые в основном были направлены на то, как вновь разжечь потухшую между двумя людьми искру… но найти пару для Стайлза не должно быть так уж трудно. Этот парень был умным и забавным, довольно чутким — хоть и прятал это под едким сарказмом большую часть времени, — с глазами как у олененка и такими губами, словно их только что целовали. Дерек находил это безумно красивым.  
  
В сугубо объективном, профессиональном смысле, естественно. Естественно.  
  
Так, стоит прогуляться, чтобы попробовать найти того, в кого влюбится Стайлз. Возможно, Дереку все же удастся сделать его радость подлинной.  
  


***

  
  


**19 Декабря — Попытка первая: Ловушка в торговом центре**

  
  
Существовало много мест, где люди могли встретить друг друга и влюбиться. Дерек посчитал, что Стайлз, отправившись по магазинам в поисках еще не купленного для кого-то подарка, обязательно найдет себе пару где-нибудь в толпе.  
  
Когда в четверг Стайлз пришел в торговый центр, там яблоку негде было упасть. Он купил себе кофе с пончиками и, шагая с телефоном в одной руке, выискивал лучшие предложения, чтобы завершить свой список. Дерек оделся в гражданскую одежду и попытался слиться с толпой. Эльфы — прирожденные эксперты в составлении списка подарков.  
  
Первые несколько магазинов не блистали выбором потенциальных ухажеров. Стайлз разглядывал видеоигры и дорогой парфюм, а Дерек наблюдал со стороны, радуясь, что на время смог избавиться от загнутых сапог и противного бархата, из которого, казалось, было сделано восемьдесят процентов его одежды. В «штатском» Дерек был лишен возможности маскирующего заклинания, как в своей обычной эльфийской одежде, и его сердце на мгновение запнулось, когда Стайлз посмотрел прямо на него — но толпа вокруг помогала подобраться ближе, хоть эта кожаная куртка, по его мнению, и делала его похожим на эдакого засранца.  
  
Еще пришлось нацепить меховые наушники, но это была небольшая цена.  
  
По мнению Дерека, у книжного магазина был наилучший потенциал. Стайлз сразу же направился в отдел детективов. Видимо, шерифу округа Бикон Хиллз нравилось предсказывать убийцу в книге, прежде чем это сделает главный герой, и Стайлз зашел сюда, чтобы обновить папину коллекцию.  
  
Вместе со Стайлзом в одном из проходов находился привлекательный, хипстерского вида парень в очах с толстой оправой. Дерек разглядел в нем мальчика-отличника с потрясающей внешностью и выглядывающим из-под клетчатой рубашки галстуком с графическим рисунком.  
  
Он мог быть тем самым.  
  
Похоже, Стайлза вообще не волновали внимательные взгляды двух других покупателей. Вместо этого он просматривал корешки выставленных в ряды книг, задумчиво покусывая губу.  
  
Из своего не особо удобного наблюдательного пункта (он подсматривал в щель между полками в секции с книгами Джеймса Эллроя) Дерек заметил, как шанс возник и тут же начал рассеиваться. Он сунул руку в карман куртки, сгреб пригоршню волшебной пыли, которую хранил для экстренных случаев, и сдул ее прямо на стоящего рядом со Стайлзом парня.  
  
Пыль являлась временным и крайне слабым средством в людском мире, но ведь ничего же плохого не случится, если он окажет любви небольшую помощь?  
  
Кажется, она сработала мгновенно и, придав парню уверенности, микроскопическим разрядом тока побудила его протянуть руку к той же самой книге, которую собирался взять Стайлз, и тут же изогнуть губы в удивленной улыбке.  
  
Дерек восторженно наблюдал за тем, как двое повернулись друг к другу, и ждал метафорической торжественной музыки после встречи их глаз.  
  
Но в результате он увидел направленный на парня недовольный взгляд Стайлза и услышал ворчание:  
  
— Отвали, приятель. Это последний экземпляр в городе.  
  
По степени удивления взгляд Дерека мог сравниться разве что со взглядом второго парня. Под всеобщее молчание Стайлз выхватил книгу из рук незнакомца и ушел в поисках кассы.  
  
Так. Пора задуматься над новым планом.  
  


***

  
  
****

22 Декабря — Попытка вторая: Трюфельное координирование

**  
**  
Он видел однажды в фильме, что кофейни — лучшие места для поиска потенциальных любовных интересов. К счастью для Дерека, Стайлз был тем еще сладкоежкой, своей любовью к сладкому мог уделать любого эльфа, и в трех улицах от его дома находилось кафе-пекарня, где Стайлз появлялся так часто, как мог.  
  
Сегодня Дерек вновь предпочел надеть "штатское", нацепил на уши зимние наушники и занял столик в глубине зала, украдкой наблюдая за входной дверью и надеясь получше рассмотреть Стайлза в его уютной даже на вид вязанной шапочке… ну и того, кто, по его мнению, мог бы составить Стайлзу хорошую пару.  
  
Спустя час и два латте с соленой карамелью дверь открылась, и в кафе зашел Стайлз, пытаясь дыханием согреть пальцы и сверкая морозным румянцем на щеках. В кафе было много народа, но места все же оставалось достаточно, и Дерек мысленно похлопал себя по спине за выбор правильного стола, когда Стайлз направился прямо к близстоящему прилавку.  
  
Прошлый раз закончился провалом, но после некоторых размышлений Дерек решил, что тот, кому нужно облачко пыли, чтобы набраться смелости и заговорить со Стайлзом, скорее всего, вообще не достоин с ним говорить. В этот раз у Дерека была другая цель.  
  
Если Стайлз безразличен к тем людям, которые считают его привлекательным, то это не такая уж проблема — Дерек просто сделает его немного более восприимчивым.  
  
— Привет, Стайлз! Что будешь заказывать? Как обычно? — поинтересовалась бариста радостным голосом, в котором Дерек не обнаружил ни капли фальши. Из ее кудрей выглядывала пара мягких на вид оленьих рогов, а темная кожа буквально светилась от праздничного настроения.  
  
Дерек вернулся к своей книге, задумчиво постукивая пальцем по краю. Немного банально, конечно, но она может быть той самой.  
  
Наступила долгая неловкая пауза, Дерек старался не поднимать взгляд в сторону кассы, но его не отпускало чувство, будто кто-то на него смотрит, так что он не удержался и все-таки поднял голову.  
  
Возможно, ему просто показалось, но Стайлз вдруг резко повернул голову и, облизав губы, кивнул.  
  
Дерек улыбнулся сам себе. Некоторые агенты не утруждали себя сбором большого количества информации, но Дерек знал наверняка, что Стайлз во время зимних праздников пьет столько имбирного мокко, сколько вообще в состоянии выпить обычный человек, так что Дерек еще до его прихода успел заколдовать бутылочку с сиропом.  
  
Да, он согласен, что кто-то другой мог заказать себе кофе с тем же сиропом, но действие его было временно, поэтому этот вариант не стоил особого беспокойства.  
  
— Что-нибудь еще? — поинтересовалась бариста, уже потратив на Стайлза намного больше времени, чем удостоился любой другой посетитель за все утро. Она лучезарно улыбалась, взгляд метался по лицу Стайлза, и, насколько мог видеть Дерек, ее уши пылали ярко-розовым, почти как у Айзека.  
  
Она определенно им заинтересовалась, и, судя по румянцу на лице Стайлза, он определенно это понял.  
  
— Хм, шарики, — сболтнул Стайлз, и тут же на его лице появилось испуганное выражение. Он взволнованно покачал головой, попытавшись еще раз: — То есть твои… нет, это.  
  
— Ты хочешь коробочку трюфелей из Орео? — смущенно прервала его бариста, спасая из неловкой ситуации и указывая жестом на стеклянную витрину с различными угощениями. Стайлз расслабился всем телом, согласно выдохнул, а Дерек напротив немного напрягся, потому что тот определенно кинул взгляд в его сторону.  
  
Да уж, стоит быть немного осторожнее, и… ладно, когда он хотел повысить восприимчивость Стайлза к флирту, он, скорее всего, малость не учел, что Стайлз к такому не совсем привычен.  
  
Что он настолько ужасно разнервничается, что начнет болтать всякую ерунду практически незнакомому человеку посреди заполненной людьми кофейни.  
  
Внезапно латте стало казаться Дереку не таким уж вкусным.  
  
Дождавшись, когда Стайлз выскочит из кофейни, он в отчаянии побился головой об стол.  
  


***

  
  
— Твоя преданность делу достойна восхищения, — одобрительно сказала мама, и Дерек немного встряхнул снежный шар, чтобы нижняя половина ее лица не выглядела застывшей. Сигнал в мир людей проходил хреново.  
  
— Я бы сказала немножко по-другому, — Лора влезла в кадр и сощурилась. Дерек стиснул челюсть. С тех пор как Лору сняли с заданий, чтобы подготовить ее на место их мамы, она только и делала, что превращала его жизнь в ад.  
  
— В чем дело, властно-депрессивная одиночка?  
  
— Заткнись, снеговик ошпаренный!  
  
— Дети! — рявкнула на них мама, отчего все тут же заткнулись. — Напомнить вам Кодекс Эльфов?  
  
— Нет, — синхронно ответили оба, а Дерек добавил: — Просто вставь ей в рот кляп из носка, и дело с концом.  
  
Разочарованного взгляда мамы хватило, чтобы уши Дерека пристыженно позеленели.  
  
— Как я говорила, — продолжила она, подписав свиток и передав его Лоре, — просто здорово, что ты тратишь столько сил и времени на это дело. Есть успехи?  
  
Дерек задумчиво отцепил ниточку от пижамного комбинезона. Да уж, возможно, он немножечко недооценил тяжесть дела Стайлза. Самую малость.  
  
Стайлз не распространял анти-рождественское настроение, не портил праздник другим людям, но Дерек видел, насколько важен Стайлз для близких ему людей. Если они поймут, что он симулирует веселье, это может причинить им боль.  
  
Дело слегка затянулось, да, но Дерек делал все, что в его силах.  
  
— Дерек? — позвала мама, так и не дождавшись ответа. Он сморгнул и посмотрел на нее. — Так какие успехи?  
  
— Я, эх… там есть определенные сложности.  
  
— Ты что-то нам не договариваешь? — мама посмотрела на него с прищуром, жутко похожим на Лору, а сестра фыркнула:  
  
— Думаю, что он даже себе…  
  
— А тебе разве не нужно было полировать семисвечники? — поинтересовалась мама, хмуро глядя куда-то за кадр. Лора вздохнула так громко, что в его наушниках послышался противный треск, а затем раздался хлопок двери. Мама вновь посмотрела на Дерека, но уже мягче. — Зайка?  
  
Дереку очень бы хотелось, чтобы его мама не использовала в подобных случаях его детское ласковое прозвище.  
  
— Все хорошо, — сказал он, стараясь придать своему голосу воодушевление, которого совершенно не чувствовал. — В Сочельник у Стайлза Стилински будет пара, уж я за этим прослежу.  
  
— Если все слишком сложно, то ты всегда можешь передать это дело отряду Купидона, — мягко сказала мама. — Я знаю, что это не совсем твоя… не по твоей…  
  
Дерек поджал губы, борясь с обидой и надеясь, что уши не залило синевой.  
  
— Все хорошо, мэм. Если на этом все…  
  
Маму, кажется, ответ совсем не удовлетворил, но, посмотрев на него испытующе, она официально кивнула:  
  
— Да, на этом все. Береги себя, агент.  
  
Дерек фыркнул, завершил вызов и откинул снежный шар на меховое покрывало.  
  
Все хо-ро-шо.  
  


***

  
  
****

23 Декабря: Попытка третья — Омеловое знакомство

****  
  
Дерек понятия не имел, почему не подумал об этом раньше. Ни один Рождественский Бал в деревне Санты не обходился без двадцатиминутной очереди к омеле. Все эльфы надеялись, что благодаря счастливому случаю, судьбе или, возможно, подкупив распорядителей ирисками, они все же окажутся под ветвью с «теми самыми».  
  
Так он впервые в жизни поцеловался с Пейдж Поппикинс, когда еще был в программе обучения профессиональных праздникодарителей, и хоть они позже решили остаться просто друзьями, у Дерека остались приятные воспоминания.  
  
Большинство эльфов находили себе обнимашек уже к концу своего первого столетия. Для Дерека не было секретом, что он своего рода аномалия для деревни Санты. Ему пришлось выслушать много шуточек насчет того, что он «женат на работе» или слишком «заносчивый», чтобы выбрать себе из местных эльфов какую-нибудь славную девочку. Или мальчика.  
  
Дерек не был заносчивым, он просто… не тянуло его ни к кому из родной деревни. В этом не было ничего такого — люди, например, частенько встречали особенного для себя человека, только лишь пройдя долгий путь. Пингвины, тайно спасенные Сантой от браконьеров, тратят годы, чтобы найти идеальный камушек и подарить его своей самке, так почему же Дерек и ему подобные должны хотеть чего-то серьезного после поцелуйчика под каким-то сучком?  
  
По крайней мере, когда это делают люди, все происходит медленно, или они, хотя бы, пытаются узнать друг друга получше.  
  
Наблюдая за тем, как площадь Бикон Хиллз медленно заполняется людьми, он надеялся вернуться к старым традициям. Тут проходил Снежный Бал — танцы на открытом воздухе вокруг массивной елки под играющую со сцены живую музыку. Похоже, Стайлз, как единственный сын шерифа, обязан был присутствовать, так что сейчас Дерек довольно наблюдал, как тот общается, жует закуски и очаровывает всех на своем пути.  
  
— Эй, пап? — Стайлз стоял недалеко от входа, где шериф надеялся поприветствовать всех разом, чтобы оставшуюся часть вечера наслаждаться вечеринкой и кружиться на танцполе со своей парой. — А что это за парень?  
  
Дерек весь обратился в слух, поскольку, возможно, Стайлзу на глаза попался кто-то, с кем он сможет работать.  
  
— Тот подозрительный небритый парень в зимних наушниках? — уточнил шериф, и Дерек выпрыснул добрую часть напитка, в панике хватая салфетку с ближайшего стола. — Понятия не имею. Должно быть, он только недавно сюда переехал. А что?  
  
Голос шерифа приобрел какие-то недоверчивые, даже подозрительные нотки, и Дерек запихнул в рот сразу шесть макаронно-сырных шариков, просто для того, чтобы хоть что-то сделать. И ведь знал же, что не стоило сегодня надевать рубашку и куртку — если бы он остался невидимым в своей обычной одежде эльфа, подобных проблем не возникло бы.  
  
— Просто любопытно, — с деланной беспечностью ответил Стайлз, но прозвучало неубедительно, поскольку голос подскочил на три тона выше обычного.  
  
— М-хм.  
  
— Пойду-ка я спрошу миссис Альварес, как продвигается ее диета, — заявил Стайлз и исчез в толпе.  
  
После этого Дерек старался скрываться лучше. Кажется, он раз четырнадцать слышал, как Стайлз отвечал на один и тот же вопрос о колледже, теребя свой галстук-бабочку, словно хотел себя им задушить.  
  
На празднике присутствовали друзья Стайлза, и он действительно светился в их компании, потягивал коктейли и откидывал голову с громким, сотрясающим землю смехом под звуковое сопровождение Дина Мартина и Тони Беннета.  
  
Дерек улыбнулся, прикрывшись стаканчиком с кальвадосом, покачиваясь под мелодии и чувствуя тепло от макушки до кончиков пальцев ног. Все это выглядело настолько убедительно, что Дерек начал переосмысливать ситуацию. Может быть, Стайлзу всего лишь надо было находиться в окружении тех людей, которых он любит, в том месте, которое он может назвать домом, чтобы проникнуться атмосферой Праздника?  
  
Его охватила растерянность. Кажется, Стайлз был довольным, радостным и любимым, и хоть Дерек и думал, что тот все еще хотел бы найти того человека, которого сможет назвать своим, возможно, ему было достаточно того, что у него уже есть.  
  
Тем не менее, растерянность усилилась, когда появились «Омеловые феи».  
  
Несколько биконхилзцев исполняли на балу роль сводников, расхаживая в белой одежде с веточкой омелы в руках. Они останавливались возле парочек и просто друзей, родителей с детьми и краснеющих тинэйджеров, безмолвно трясли над ними веточками, пока люди не обменяются поцелуями, а потом хихикали от восторга.  
  
Стайлз ухмылялся, когда Скотт по-киношному прижал к себе Киру, а Джордан аккуратно заправил за ухо Лидии прядь волос, прежде чем нежно чмокнуть ее в губы, но огонек внутри него словно потух, когда «фея» повернулась к Стайлзу, и тот выставил перед собой ладони, съязвив, что нельзя же поцеловать воздух.  
  
Лидия из сострадания чмокнула его в щеку, растерла пальцем след от губной помады, получив от Стайлза в ответ язвительное «спасибо», и закатила глаза под его бубнеж о самом сестринском поцелуе в истории человечества.  
  
— Чувак, почему бы тебе сегодня не подцепить кого-нибудь? — закинув руку Кире на плечи, спросил Скотт, как будто влюбиться или даже просто завести короткую интрижку — сущие пустяки абсолютно для всех. Дерек знал, что это совсем не так. Более того, он знал, что именно для Стайлза это не так, поэтому сейчас его лицо в точности повторяло хмурое выражение Стайлза.  
  
— Конечно, Скотт. Я просто буду мутить с каждым встречным, пока кто-нибудь из них не превратится в принца.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду, — Скотт шутливо пихнул его в плечо. — Элли из «Dough & Joe» не так давно спрашивала о тебе.  
  
— Да, ты ей определенно нравишься, — согласно кивнув, радостно сообщила Кира.  
  
— Даже не знаю, — тихо вздохнул Стайлз. — Наверное, я мог бы… — он резко замолк, когда Дерек подошел и встал перед ним — прямо перед ним, потому что Дерек, скорее всего, уже успел прикончить свой напиток и прошел весь путь, совершенно не осознавая, что делает.  
  
Просто даже мысль о том, что Стайлз — яркий, полный жизни Стайлз — может согласиться на что-то меньшее, чем возносящая на седьмое небо, умопомрачительная и головокружительная романтика, от которой все переворачивается внутри, казалась неправильной. Стайлз должен просыпаться каждое утро с ощущением, что он для кого-то самый важный человек на земле. Кто-то должен впитывать в себя его улыбки, держать за руку, когда ему грустно, и приносить всякие вкусности, когда он о чем-то переживает. Стайлза нужно любить всем своим существом, потому что именно такую любовь он будет дарить в ответ.  
  
Не дав себе время обдумать свои действия, Дерек без слов обнял ладонями лицо Стайлза и проглотил удивленный тихий вздох, когда сомкнул свои губы с губами Стайлза, позволяя каждой унции любви, уважения и восхищения к этому невероятному и совершенно особенному человеку изливаться сквозь поцелуй.  
  
Музыка растворилась на заднем плане; для Дерека остались лишь удары пульса Стайлза под пальцами, вкус сахара на языке и жар тела, прижатого к его собственному.  
  
Прошла секунда или, может быть, целое столетие, но Дерек все-таки нашел в себе силы оторваться от Стайлза, наконец-то получив возможность заглянуть прямо в карамельные глаза под тихое «уоу».  
  
Возможно, Дерек сошел с ума. Может быть, он растерял несколько леденцов, свалившись недавно с дерева, но внутри потеплело, сердце вспыхнуло, словно полярное сияние, и он не мог перестать улыбаться.  
  
— Потанцуешь со мной? — спросил он, отступив на шаг, и от ответного кивка испытал такое неслыханное облегчение, что не взялся бы утверждать, что от радости не проплыл по воздуху всю дорогу до танцпола на глазах у всех присутствующих.  
  
— Кто… что… как тебя зовут? — с запинками спросил Стайлз, положив руки Дереку на талию. Они начали неуклюже покачиваться, впрочем, Дерек никогда не был хорошим танцором и во время всяких мероприятий вечно стоял в сторонке. — Я видел тебя… Ты следишь за мной?  
  
— Дерек, — представился он и опустил голову, чтобы скрыть смущение. — И… не совсем.  
  
— Дерек, а дальше? — надавил Стайлз, пытаясь заглянуть Дереку в лицо. — И что значит это твое «не совсем»?  
  
— Это значит, что я давно хотел с тобой заговорить, но до сегодняшнего вечера у меня не было подходящего повода.  
  
— Понятно, — мурлыкнул Стайлз. Дереку безумно понравился такой тихий и глубокий голос, от которого по спине прокатилась волна мурашек. — Но ты так и не сказал мне свое полное имя.  
  
— Хейл… — ответил Дерек, инстинктивно сократив фамилию. Эльфийские фамилии могли показаться человеку несколько странными. — Дерек Хейл.  
  
— И для тебя это нормально, подходить к незнакомым людям и дарить им судьбоносные поцелуи?  
  
— Судьбоносные? — Дерек вскинул брови, Стайлз тут же покраснел, и это выглядело просто невероятно.  
  
— Пожалуйста, ответь на вопрос.  
  
— Нет, такое у меня впервые, — признался Дерек. — Пожалуй, можно сказать, что я счел это необходимым, — его глаза опустились на ужасно отвлекающие припухлые губы, которые сформировались в удивленное «О».  
  
— Ловко, — чуть охрипшим голосом похвалил Стайлз, и один уголок его рта приподнялся вверх.  
  


***

  
  
****

Спустя четыре танца и очень много оставленных без честного ответа вопросов…

****  
— Откуда ты приехал?  
  
— С севера.  
  
Стайлз засмеялся в шею Дерека, пока тот рассматривал лица в толпе и обдумывал возмутительные вещи, которые некоторые люди могли пожелать на Рождество.  
  
— О, кто-то нацепил свой самый лучший корсет, — глубокомысленно изрек Дерек, изучая взглядом старого школьного тренера по лакроссу.  
  
— Бывшие спортсмены тяжело переносят появление пивного пуза.  
  
Упомянутый мужчина выпрямился, завел руку назад, поправив что-то на пояснице, и Стайлз взорвался вызывающе громким хохотом, хватаясь за руку Дерека, словно вот-вот упадет.  
  
Не ручаясь за то, что он не поплыл над землей, Дерек опустил взгляд на свои ноги.  
  
— Боже мой, — тяжело выдохнул Стайлз, — не могу больше смеяться.  
  
Дерек сдержанно пожал плечами, слишком ярко ощущая, что Стайлз продолжил цепляться за его руку. Музыкальная группа закончила исполнение «It’s Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas», и когда они не переключились сразу же на следующую композицию, Стайлз поднял взгляд, вытирая глаза. Причина заминки выяснилась, когда часы на башне пробили полночь, и колокол начал свой отсчет.  
  
— Ух ты, вот и наступил Сочельник, — произнес Стайлз, и у Дерека все внутри перевернулось.  
  
В голове всплыли слова, сказанные маме, когда он обещал ей найти Стайлзу кого-то… того, в кого он сможет влюбиться, с кем сможет провести жизнь, а не только праздники. Но Дерек внаглую монополизировал его время, эгоистично наслаждался его компанией из-за своей влюбленности. Дерека сковал холод, словно сам Ледяной Джек хлестнул его по лицу, и он резко выпрямился, оторвавшись от колонны.  
  
— Мне нужно идти, — серьезно сказал он, и мелкие морщинки вокруг глаз Стайлза стали глубже. — Прости, я…  
  
— Что? — растерянно фыркнул Стайлз. — Ты Золушка что ли? — пошутил он, но Дерек, похоже, своим видом дал понять, что ему не до шуток.  
  
— Прости, Стайлз, — Дерек отступал, не осмеливаясь заглянуть в это красивое любимое лицо. Стайлз смотрел так, как будто его только что ударили. Он сделал неуверенный шаг, словно собрался догонять, и от этого что-то надломилось внутри Дерека с хрустом леденца под копытом.  
  
— Я не… Дерек?  
  
Дерек обернулся, хотя ноги продолжали идти, заставил себя идти быстрее, а затем и вовсе сорвался на бег, подальше от площади, стараясь в ночном сумраке найти ближайшее дерево-портал.  
  


***

  
  
— Ведешь себя как девяностолетний.  
  
— Лора, иди на фиг, — буркнул Дерек, но раздраженные интонации могли раствориться в шести слоях шкур и меха, под которыми он зарылся.  
  
— Ты хандришь в Рождество, — сказала она с недовольством и, если Дерек знал свою сестру, то с долей обиды. — Это буквально самый важный для нас день в году, а ты проводишь его, прячась в своей комнате.  
  
— Ой, ну простите, пожалуйста, — Дерек высунул нос из-под одеяла, — но мне как-то не хочется сидеть и смотреть, как Кора и Айзек обмениваются жвачкой, — презрительно сказал он. — Да и вы с Джейком не лучше. Полвека уже прошло, как вас еще друг от друга не тошнит?  
  
— Не надо тут бурчать на любовь только потому, что ты провалил миссию, втюхавшись в человека.  
  
Дерек резко выдохнул и откинул с себя покрывала.  
  
— Это не просто миссия. Я же в открытую саботировал праздничные каникулы Стайлза. Это… непростительно.  
  
— Нет. Непростительно — это сбежать от него посреди вечера без объяснения причины.  
  
— Я… запаниковал, — пробубнил он. — Что мне еще оставалось делать? Он человек, Лора.  
  
— Он думает, что выдумал тебя, — взгляд Лоры стал осуждающим. — Как все те дети, которые видели, как Санта оставляет им подарки в Сочельник, а потом выросли и стали это отрицать.  
  
Дерек возмущенно повернулся к сестре.  
  
— Ты посылала шпионов?  
  
— Какой смысл носить фамилию Хейлвинкль, если не можешь воспользоваться привилегиями? К тому же, нам нужно было оценить ситуацию, — она непринужденно пожала плечами и глянула на брата, словно ожидая реакции.  
  
— И… как он? — прохрипел Дерек.  
  
— Грустит. Он пытался тебя разыскать.  
  
От этих слов Дерек только погрузился в состояние полнейшего отвращения к себе, но один сильный щипок за нос чудовищно сильных пальцев Лоры — и он снова подскочил, вскрикнув от боли.  
  
— Соберись, Дерек, — припечатала она Командирским тоном, которому обучала ее мама. — У тебя сейчас два варианта действий: либо ты позволишь своей хандре мучить тебя, высасывать всю радость и доводить до того состояния, когда ты не сможешь выполнять свои основные эльфийские задачи, или ты начнешь думать, как все это исправить, и хотя бы раз сделаешь что-нибудь для самого себя.  
  
— Лора, он человек, — хмуро пробубнил Дерек, почесав нос. — Как тут вообще может что-то получиться?  
  
Она посмотрела на Дерека так, словно он ее сейчас чем-то очень сильно подвел, а потом подняла взгляд на потолок, видимо, умоляя его дать ей сил.  
  
— Честно говоря, кое-кто, выросший в смешанной семье, должен смотреть на это немного более оптимистично.  
  
— Что? — Дерек непонимающе хлопнул глазами, опустив от лица руки. — Ты о чем вообще?  
  
Лора наклонила голову набок и протянула руки, словно ожидая, что он что-то осознает, а потом с силой опустила их, когда на лице Дерека не отразилось ни единой мысли.  
  
— Серьезно? — возмущенно выдала она. — Ты разве ни разу не замечал, что немного больше среднестатистического эльфа? Что у тебя щетина появляется уже к середине дня?  
  
Дерек нахмурился, продолжая молчать.  
  
— Что папа — человек? — сказала Лора, как о чем-то совершенно очевидном.  
  
— Что?! — Дерек пытался выискать в ее лице хотя бы намек на шутку. — С каких пор?  
  
— Хм… с рождения? Он даже не мог собрать игрушку из Киндера без маминой помощи. Ты не думаешь, что это немного странно?  
  
— Что? — Дерек снова повторил вопрос, потому что на данный момент способен был только на него.  
  
— Если не веришь мне, — закатила глаза Лора и кивнула на дверь, — тогда сам у них спроси.  
  
Дерек даже не заметил, когда в дверном проеме появилась мама. Она присоединилась к ним, гордо потрепала Лору по голове и улыбнулась.  
— Вот почему ты моя преемница, — заявила мама и забралась на кровать, скрестив ноги.  
  
А Дерек продолжал хмуриться, обрабатывая информацию и лелея вновь вспыхнувшую искорку надежды, которая погасла, когда он покинул Бикон Хиллз.  
  
— Твой отец — странная смесь настойчивости и терпения, — сказала мама, одарив Дерека взглядом, словно предлагающим самому догадаться, кто унаследовал все эти качества. — Мы встретились в те времена, когда саням Санты все еще требовался второй пилот. Я пыталась выкопать их из сугроба рядом с домом, в котором тогда жил ваш папа, но, должно быть, щит маскировки сбился, потому что он увидел меня и тут же кинулся на помощь, — на ее лице появилась нежная, вызванная воспоминаниями улыбка. — Он ждал меня с сахарным печеньем на балконе в канун Рождества целых три года. Но однажды Санте надоело, что мы из-за него вечно задерживаемся, и он сказал мне, что заберет меня в следующее Рождество. Это был лучший год в моей жизни.  
  
Дерек позволил маминым словам осесть в голове, успокаиваясь по ее мягким поглаживаниям по ноге сквозь одеяло.  
  
— Но, — нахмурился Дерек от внезапно посетившей его мысли, — если папа — человек, а ты… учитывая, сколько тебе лет… как он все еще…  
  
— Жив? — она улыбнулась, а Лора с любопытством кивнула. — Вселенная, как правило, уравновешивает подобные вещи. Мы живем в волшебном мире любви и щедрости, Дерек… и мы работаем всего лишь пару месяцев в году.  
  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что Стайлз… что мы… можем быть вместе?  
  
— Если вы оба этого хотите, но советую тебе хорошенько подумать. Однажды раскрытые вещи уже сложно забрать назад. Особенно, если ты помнишь о них, невзирая ни на что.  
  
Дерек закрыл лицо и кивнул, легонько раскачиваясь, пока в голове царила неразбериха из мыслей о возможных перспективах: навещать Стайлза в колледже, ходить с ним на свидания и изучать все прелести земного мира. Показать Стайлзу свой дом, гулять по Зефирным горам, ютиться вместе в таверне с чашкой теплого рома и обниматься под меховым покрывалом, даря друг другу тепло.  
  
Возможности определенно затмевали собой все сомнения, но мама и Лора все равно оставили его наедине со своими мыслями, чтобы он сам мог спокойно решить, стоит ли Стайлз подобного риска.  
  


***

  
  
До конца года оставалась всего лишь пара часов, и Стайлз, развалившийся на диване в самом углу комнаты, выглядел точно так же, как описывала его Лора. Однажды Дереку проткнуло ногу сосулькой, но та боль меркла по сравнению с тем, что приходилось видеть Стайлза в таком состоянии и знать, что ты стал тому причиной.  
  
Друзья Стайлза общались с ним, смеялись, но его улыбка никогда не касалась глаз, и свет в них, который появился недавно благодаря Дереку, исчез. Просто испарился.  
  
Дождавшись, когда парень соберется пойти в уборную, Дерек стал ждать его в темном коридоре, чувствуя себя сталкером, как однажды назвал его Стайлз. Лора поцеловала его в щеку, пожелала удачи и пробубнила: «Чего только не сделаешь ради любви». Сейчас Дерек мог понять, о чем она говорила.  
  
Стайлз удивленно вскрикнул и споткнулся, когда Дерек поймал его за руку, и паника на его лице сменилась неприкрытой радостью, когда он смог немного привыкнуть к темноте.  
  
— Дерек? — неуверенно произнес он, щурясь в полумраке, и грохот басов аудиосистемы не шел ни в какое сравнение со стаккато сердца эльфа. — Ты вернулся? Где ты…  
  
Весь восторг вмиг скрылся с лица Стайлза, словно солнце за внезапно набежавшими грозовыми облаками, и парень обнял себя руками, отступив на шаг.  
  
— Нет уж, я на тебя очень зол.  
  
— Знаю, — сказал Дерек, примирительно подняв вверх ладони. — И мне очень жаль, но я… я могу все объяснить, если ты позволишь.  
  
Стайлз яростно кусал губу, как будто на самом деле пытался этим заставить Дерека страдать. Его взгляд пробежался по Дереку — скорее по очертаниям, учитывая совсем слабое освещение, — и раздраженное выражение на лице куда-то испарилось.  
  
— Ты не надел наушники, — сболтнул он, отпустив себя, и сделал шаг к Дереку. — Ты всегда их носил, я вроде как считал это немного странным, но вместе с тем… милым, — он выставил вперед руки и зажмурился. — Какую-то глупость сморозил. Забудь, пожалуйста…  
  
— Нет, я как раз об этом хотел с тобой поговорить! — Дерек внимательно наблюдал за Стайлзом, рассматривая и пересматривая свое решение до самого последнего момента.  
  
— Ты хотел поговорить со мной о своих ушах?  
  
— Да. Вроде как… ну… — Дерек сжал челюсть, задавшись вопросом, а не подхватил ли он подобную манеру речи от стоящего перед ним парня. — Нам нужно пойти куда-нибудь, где больше света, — сообщил он, и Стайлз сморщил нос в ответ. — Но сначала я хочу, чтобы ты мне доверился.  
  


***

  
  


**Год спустя**

  
  
— Тесновато, ничего не скажешь. Дерек. Дерек, — Стайлз несколько раз пощелкал пальцами перед его лицом, но видок у Дерека все равно остался немного глуповатым. — Это что, какой-то особый вид эльфийского извращения, о котором ты забыл мне рассказать? Решил хитростью нацепить на меня эту одежду?  
  
— Если и так, мне об этом неизвестно, — наконец отозвался Дерек и сверкнул ухмылкой. — Хотя это, скорее, положительная сторона.  
  
— Ух ты, кто же знал? — Стайлз поправил бриджи на заднице. Он чувствовал себя крайне нелепо, но если это важно для Дерека, что же…  
  
Стайлз только что зашел в мужское дерево.  
  
— Готов? — Дерек положил ладонь на ручку двери. Они находились в дереве.  
  
Стайлз кивнул, взбодрился, и как только Дерек открыл дверь, даже воздух как будто стал другим. Сначала он увидел один только снег, но было не особо холодно, так что Стайлз понял, что Дерек не просто так говорил о необходимости эльфийской одежды. Он оглянулся через плечо и улыбнулся, заметив, что все чары, которые Дерек использовал в мире Стайлза, испарились, разоблачая его маленькие острые уши, полыхающие от волнения.  
  
Стайлз переплел их пальцы, шагнул вперед, и когда оказался снаружи, у него перехватило дыхание.  
  
Все детские фильмы, книги и чертовы рекламные ролики рождественских сладостей словно стали реальным и ожили перед ним. С этим маленьким городком произошли колоссальные изменения, половина его выглядела съедобной, глаза разбегались, и Стайлз просто не мог сфокусироваться на чем-то одном.  
  
— Ну как? — у Дерека покраснели уши, но он, по всей видимости, хорошо умел держать лицо, и потому выглядел вполне нейтрально.  
  
— Елки-палки! — восторженно воскликнул Стайлз и сразу нахмурился. — Погоди, что за пряники? Какого Херувима я не могу здесь ругаться?  
  
Дерек облегченно фыркнул ему в шею, и этот рокочущий смех волной разлился по телу Стайлза, согревая изнутри.  
  
— Откровенно говоря, я рад хотя бы тому, что здесь вообще что-то есть. Признаться, я какое-то время считал, что ты основательно сидишь на наркоте.  
  
Дерек подобрался и стрельнул в него предупреждающим взглядом, но все впечатление от этого губили подрагивающие уголки губ.  
  
— Мы можем вернуться назад, — пригрозил он, но Стайлз тут же зашагал вперед, на первый взгляд совершенно беззаботно. Он прекрасно знал, что Дерек сейчас всеми силами старается не пялиться на его задницу.  
  
— Ни за что. Я хочу в ту таверну. Ты еще говорил, что по сравнению с ней «Dough & Joe» — захудалый Старбакс. А потом можем потусоваться возле шоколадного водопада. Я дам тебе слизать шоколад с моих ягодок.  
  
Он усмехнулся, услышав ускорившиеся шаги Дерека, и решил, что валяться в снегу довольно круто, когда он сделан из зефирного крема.  
  
Видимо, теперь это была его жизнь. И Стайлз был этому рад. Даже счастлив.


End file.
